


All with a Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Wifey Cissa<br/>Sammy wants to give Dean a special gift on Valentine's Day. Dean approves. Now that they're older, he definitely approves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All with a Kiss

When they were younger Dean would come home from school with chocolate kisses from his school. He’d share them with Sammy, who didn’t really understand what his brother was getting them for, just happy to receive candy. As they got older however, when Sam finally started school and learned what exactly Valentine’s Day was all about he got distressed. Dean received all those chocolate kisses from girls who liked him, or friends who thought he was cool. He received a lot. But no one ever gave him more than two.

With his lip between his teeth and the money Bobby had given him for helping around the house and yard for a whole week, Sam went into the local supermarket. He wasn’t supposed to be there unescorted but the clerk knew his face and name and thus didn’t raise a fuss about him. He knew Sam to be a good child, if a little shy (the boy barley spoke directly to anyone, using his brother as a medium between him and the world) and took care to make sure the little Winchester got what he needed. Sam quickly asked for the biggest bag of Hershey Kisses available. The bag was  almost three whole dollars and the clerk smiled as Sam put his crumbled five on the counter, having to stand on his tip toes to do so.

“Who ya giving kisses to, Sam?” August asked, ringing up the candy. He learned long ago that only Dean, Bobby and his father were allowed by the tyke to call him “Sammy”. A hard lesson learned. He pulled four ones from the register and handed them and the bag of candy to Sam, knowing that he wouldn’t bother to count it.

Sam smiled at the clerk. “Well…Dean. And Bobby can probably have some too. But mostly Dean.” He waved goodbye and exited the store with his purchase and change. Maybe he could get back to the yard before Bobby realized he was gone.

Unfortunately he did not and after a thorough scolding from his Uncle Bobby, Sam was sentenced to working in the kitchen, shelling the peas Bobby was to make for dinner. Dean was in the garage, cleaning Bobby’s tools and wouldn’t be in until the sun went down; punishment for cutting his Mathematics class that day. Sam didn’t mind that, it would give him time to give Dean all his kisses after dinner anyways.

When Dean finally came inside, black grease and brown stains of sweat or whatever else was out there on his tank top, Sam smiled at him. He stood to receive and hug and was not disappointed, though Dean made it brief and not tight. “I don’t want to stain your school clothes, Sammy,” he said, patting his brother’s head as he headed up the stairs to go take a shower.

Sam patiently waited until after dinner (a fine meal of baked chicken, mashed potatoes, steamed peas and corn with Uncle Bobby’s special Fruit Cake for dessert) to lead Dean back to their shared room. He hurriedly instructed Dean to push the heavy wooden chest of toys and odds and ends infront of the door before he gave his Valentine’s present to him. Dean complied, laughing and grunting with effort.

“Whattya got that is so secretive, Sammy?” Dean asked. A shot of warmth shot through Sam’s heart as Dean directed a smile to him, the sound of the two syllables of this name a soothing carress to his ears. It was different from when others spoke his name. He wasn’t sure how but no one but Dean could ever just say his name and have him calm and attentive.

Sam quickly went over to his side of the bed and pulled out from under his bed the big bag of Hershey Kisses. He thrust it into Dean’s hands, a smile on his face. “I know you get lots of Kisses every year but no one ever gives you more than two so I got you a whole bag. I give you lots of chocolate kisses.” Sam was looking at his feet, toeing the ground and refusing to meet Dean’s gaze, too shy.

“Aww, Sammy! I love it!” Dean said with a laugh and smile. He pulled his little brother into a hug, candy bag grasped in one hand. Sam wiggled and squirmed out of his embrace, causing Dean to frown. “Sammy?” Sam waved a hand down, a silent request for Dean to bend over so they could be eye to eye. Whlie he was unaware when that wave in particular became “My eye to Yours” time, Dean still obeyed the wave everytime Sam used it.

He was shocked when he kneeled down on one knee to be equal height as his little brother, Sam shoved forward, pressing their lips together in an innocent, chaste kiss. It lasted longer than their normal good-night kisses or welcome home kisses but Dean didn’t mind one bit. He pressed back, letting Sam know he accepted his kiss before pulling away. Sam’s face was red as a tomato but he wore a bright smile. ”What was that for?”

“Well…they all give you chocolate kisses…” Sam’s smile faltered. “I wanted to be more special than them, give you something with more meaning. I gave you a real kiss. A kiss that wasn’t for sleep or welcome home.” Dean grinned and Sam’s smile returned full force.

“Well I’ll certainly remember that as special, Sammy!” Dean assured him. He sat on their bed, waiting until Sam did too to open the bag of Hershey Kisses. “Say, Sammy… Will you be my Valentine?” he asked, holding out one of the small chocolates.

“Only if you kiss me,” Sam said, teasing his brother. He was pleasantly surprised as Dean’s lips met his own for a second time. Dean pulled away and popped one of the chocolates into his mouth. “I guess that’s a yes.”

Dean laughed. “C’mon, Sammy, help me eat all these. I would only ever share with my valentine so consider yourself lucky!” They ate the whole bag that night, wishing they hadn’t the next morning as they awoke with aching tummies.

-:X:-

Dean smiled as Sam popped another Kiss into his mouth, heedless of the chocolate stains on the pillows and sheets. It was Valentine’s Day and just like a proper lover Dean had wined, dined and tied his brother up. So the last part was more of a them thing, but either way, when Sam had been thoroughly tied up he had gotten out the bag of Hershey Kisses, ready to play a reward system Sam but as Sam nibbled at the fingers feeding him Dean had lost it. Which, by the way, how was Sam able to drive him crazy with just his tongue on his fingers? There was something not natural about that.

He’d placed a Kiss into his mouth and kissed Sam, sharing the chocolate and before Dean knew it Sam had managed to get him to place Kisses all over his body, allowing them to slowly melt on his overly hot skin. Then Sam had _begged_ , voice raw and needy, for Dean to slowly lick it off of him _while_ fucking him. It was an odd request from Sam, who enjoyed sex and food separately for as long as they’d be sleeping together, but Dean complied, slipping under Sam’s body, bouncing his brother on his cock, letting Sam ride him. Dean licked, sucked and nibbled on the skin smeared with melted chocolate, met Sam’s desperate kisses with chocolate still on his tongue. He brushed his hands through Sam’s hair, trailed his hands down to squeeze the back of his brother’s neck and press his thumbs into the ridges of his muscles but Sam kept pulling his hand back to his hair. Instead of the hair pulling that Dean knew left Sam a shaking mess his brother seemed to only want Dean’s hands there, fingers deep and massaging rather than aggressively leading.

It was only after Dean’s muttered comment about these kisses being special made Sam come, hot streaks of come splashing the underside of his chin and making a mess between them, that Dean realized what had made Sam so desperate. He used Sam’s orgasm to milk his own out, shuddering and groaning as Sam’s body continued to flutter around his cock. “Mmm Sammy, got something you wanna tell me?” Dean asked, smug as Sam panted above him, wrists still tied together with Dean’s (now useless) FBI tie.

“Be my Valentine?” Sam asked, a grin on his face. Dean laughed running his hand through Sam’s hair again, snorting as he felt Sam’s cock twitch with renewed interest.

“So long as you kiss me,” Dean responded, a true smile spreading across his features as Sam leaned over to thoroughly ravish his mouth. Dean panted his protests as Sam pulled back.  “I take that as a yes,” he said. Sam’s eyes alight with a passion Dean learned to appreciate, envy and encourage. And to think it all started with a Hershey Kiss.

 


End file.
